


Dog Park

by trrohman



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trrohman/pseuds/trrohman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a crappy little oneshot for katie uwu i hope you like it!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dog Park

**Author's Note:**

> a crappy little oneshot for katie uwu i hope you like it!!!

“We’re not going to the dog park.”  
“Why?”  
“Because it doesn't exist.”  
"But if I don't get to observe anything-"  
"I said no."  
"But-"  
"Carlos, no."  
Carlos sighed in frustration.  
“Listen, Cecil. My lab reports have shown that there is definitely something ominous emanating from that God-forsaken-“  
“No, you listen!” Cecil slammed down his newspaper on the coffee table, making it rattle. “We are not going to the dog park, because it doesn't exist. Even if it did, we wouldn't be going there because of obvious reasons concerning the hooded figures! In fact, we shouldn't even be mentioning the dog park right now.”  
Carlos closed his eyes and rubbed the tip of his nose with an exasperated breath.  
“Fine, okay. Whatever. If you don’t want to go, that’s fine with me. I get it. I’ll go by myself and-“  
“WHAT?! NO!” Cecil jumped as if he had sat on a pin. “Carlos, you don’t understand. No. One. Is. Ever. Entering. The. Dog. Park!!  
“Yes, but-“  
“No.”  
“Cecil-“  
“No.”  
Cecil picked the newspaper back up off the coffee table, and resumed reading, his mouth a thin white line. Carlos sighed once more. Getting up off the couch where Cecil still resided, he made his way over to the door, grabbing his coat. He had one arm through the sleeve when he heard a high-pitched voice coming from behind him.  
“Just where do you think you’re going?!”  
Carlos turned around and stared at Cecil, who was glaring at him behind the lenses of his glasses, hands clutching the newspaper.  
Carlos gave way to a cocky little smirk. “I’m going to Narnia,” he responded sarcastically.  
He watched as Cecil muttered under his breath. Turning back towards the door, he bent down and nabbed his shoes from the floor. Something grabbed him from behind. Groaning, Carlos straightened his back, trying to pry Cecil’s arms off his waist.  
“Cecil, let go,” he grumbled, a light blush spreading over his dark-skinned cheeks.  
“No,” Cecil mumbled into the scientist’s shoulder blades. “You’re staying here. With me,” Cecil said sharply, his voice muffled.  
Carlos muttered something about being clingy and made his way back to the couch, the blonde man still clutching Carlos’ torso in a tight hug. “Okay, time to let go,” grumbled Carlos gently while trying to extract the arms from around his waist.  
“Mhmph,” Cecil mumbled disapprovingly. “Don’t wanna.” Carlos blushed a bit more.  
“Okay, fine,” Carlos said, sighing. (It’s becoming my signature sound, he thought). As easily as he could, he lay down on the couch, Cecil still wrapped around him. Trying not to disturb him, Carlos tried to make himself as comfortable as he possibly could without unsettling the now seemingly content man breathing slowly and steadily into the top of his back. Carlos blew a lazy breath out of his mouth. “How did I ever end up with you,” he murmured blithely. He felt Cecil smile.  
“Well, you wandered into town one day, and-“  
"Jesus, you don't have to so literal!" Carlos laughed softly. Propping up his head up on his hand, he idly reached for the remote, taking it up from the coffee table.  
"You're not letting me go anywhere for the next few days, are you?"  
"Nope," came the muffled reply  
Carlos chuckled, flicking on the TV.  
"That's what I thought."


End file.
